


Rollercoaster

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, Bloody Kisses, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fights, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan loved things that were pure, that were filled with light that wasn't obnoxious or artificial. The kind of light that bloomed from a person, the light that grew with every day and every smile. And in that kind of way, he fell in love. He fell in love with the omniscient Adam, the feeling that he'd know the truth no matter what. He fell in love with the innocence of Noah, the knowledge that Noah could never be tainted, no matter how hard life had tried. He fell in love with them, in Hogwarts, where his life turned to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Years

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any inaccuracies, please tell me in the comments! Also, the characterisations may be a little off, it's my first time writing these characters

Ronan watched as Gansey carefully took the Sorting Hat off his head and placed it on the stool, his smile professional and calm as he walked over to the table that was screaming like a bunch of wild animals. It wasn't hard to see why he was put in Gryffindor, he was charismatic, only people who could see through the carefully built façade hated him, and even then they would come to love him (maybe even more than everybody else).  

Though, it also wasn't hard to wonder why he wasn't placed in Slytherin, his vessels weren't filled with blood, they were filled with unadulterated ambition that controlled every movement of his being. He was resourceful, he carefully selected his companions whether he was aware of it or not, picking friends that would help him with his common goals. Though, Ronan had to agree, Gansey couldn't be cunning if he had tried. 

Ronan's arms wrapped around his middle and his chin moving to rest on his shoulder, the soft black curls disappearing into the black robe. His ears switching off as pupils got put into their respectable houses, his eyes moving to the huge hall he was standing in. 

Ronan always loved light, and this room was nothing but light. It was huge, with bursts of colour sprouting from everywhere. Thousands shades of gold, some sparkle with glitter, some matt with sophistication, pale golds that slightly simmer and bright golds that erupt the room explosively. Ronan couldn't decided whether to look away, or to stay looking for eternity.  

"Lynch, Ronan."  

Ronan blinked before stepping forward, his fingers winding through his hair to push it away from his face. He picked up the hat carefully and sat on the stool, with the ragged hat on his lap.  

He studied it quietly, before placing it on his head. 

"You're easy to place, though I doubt you'll like where you end up. You're loyal to a friend, you don't want to leave him. No, that's not it, you don't want him to leave you. You want to follow into his house with him.  

But Gryffindor isn't really your style is it? You hate rowdy people, and you're certainly not chivalrous. You are not a coward, though you are not brave either. Determination is something that you've always lacked: if it happens, it happens, if it doesn't, it doesn't. 

Your family is important to you, you are dedicated to them. Loyalty is where you stand, loyalty is where you've always stood. You are patient, you will wait for good things to bloom into great things, before taking them. It's clear, you are HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Ronan pulls the hat off his head rather aggressively, not only had he been forced to solitude, he had been insulted, by a hat. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table calmly, his fingers picking at his robes. 

The whole table was cheering, yet Ronan knew that he wouldn't be welcome to sit next to half the people on it. He thought about his options, an older year pupil wouldn't push him away and would probably teach him the ropes, but there wasn't any chance of being in the same class. A first year, like him would definitely need a friend, would be in the same classes as him and would probably stick with him for at least a couple of weeks. 

Before he could decide, a pretty blonde haired boy signalled him over with tiny hands with nails that were painted black. He smiled a toothy smile, his eyes warm and a chocolatey brown. He had a layer of glitter on his cheekbone, just under his eye, a solid orange colour that was pretty like him. Ronan recognised him from only moments before, he was a first year like him. 

"Noah," Ronan greeted, remembering his name and praising himself for it.  

"It's nice to meet you," Noah replied in a polite voice, it was easy to see that Noah was the kind of shy person who turned into a wild cat when you knew them properly.  

"You too," Ronan replied with a small smile, his eyes never leaving Noah's as he leaned his elbows on the table. 

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screamed, as a tanned, brown haired boy blinked as if he was shocked. He was pretty, with freckles and moles covering every part of his face. His hair unevenly cut (probably shaped by himself or his mother) but still charming in a way that Ronan couldn't describe. 

He walked warily and curiously to the table, and Ronan couldn't understand how he belongs there. 

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat screamed once again, as a small girl with hair flicking out at every direction, gave the room a smirk, her tattered robes trailing behind her on the floor (it was painfully obvious that her whole outfit was a hand-me-down from a relative). 

She knew she'd be put into Ravenclaw, and she was sure pleased about it.  

Her footsteps were big, and completely the opposite of her. In fact, her whole personality screamed 'big!' or 'more!' while her tiny body showed that she was a tiny mouse in a room full of cats. Though, Ronan thought, that this mouse was more likely to scare away the cats then the other way around. 

And, something about her demeanour told Ronan that she loved to be challenged, and would challenge anybody that came in her way. Ronan immediately respected her, since he too, loved to challenge and be challenged. 


	2. Second Years

"Don't you think they're interesting?" Noah asked, resting his head on his forearms, his legs tangled with Ronan's slightly. 

"What? Muggles?" Ronan replied, resting his Transfiguration book on his stomach, his head turning to look at Noah.  It wasn't the first time Ronan had seen Noah fascinated by Muggle objects, he always found them so extra-ordinary and Ronan couldn't really figure out why. 

The objects they had were so much more fun, and in many ways advanced than theirs. They couldn't turn a beetle into a button, and they couldn't do any charms either. But Noah loved everything about Muggles. Ronan supposed it was the reason why he warmed up to Adam so well, with him being Muggleborn and all. 

"No, not particularly." Ronan answered, elbowing Noah in the ribs as he heard a whimsical sigh.  

Noah was a otherworldly being, and Ronan was proud to say he planted him back onto the ground (with slightly less grace than he would admit). He was proud to say that he had attached an angel to the dirty pits of the Earth, but that was okay, since the world wasn't all bad. 

Noah hummed, before moving onto his side and grabbing the book from Ronan's stomach. His fingers smoothing over the cover before opening it and analyzing the pages. 

"Transfiguration is the only class you pay attention in," Noah notes, flipping the pages in effort to understand Ronan more. It wasn't like Ronan was closed off in anyway, in fact he was a honest and kind person, but he was also a reserved and introverted person too. 

"Every other class is either boring or useless," Ronan told him, with a emotionless tone. His body sitting up from the bed they were squished onto, so that he could read the book as well. 

Noah disagreed with him, every class seemed relatively useful and none were boring (well maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts but that was because they could never get a decent teacher who would stick around for more than one lesson).  

But, he didn't tell Ronan this. Ronan loved challenges and arguments of any size or shape. The only arguments Noah was willing to contribute in was pointless ones, or ones where he wasn't tired and dreamy (as he was now).  

"Why is transfiguration so fun then?" Noah asked, it used to annoy Ronan how many questions Noah would ask in the space of twenty minutes, but now it doesn't bother him too much. Since, he realised, it was Noah's way of powering through anxiety or simply keeping the conversation going. It was also due to the fact that Noah was doing it less frequently, as he found out that to Ronan, silences were important and meaningful.  

Noah started to believe they were meaningful too. Silences were a time to think, and Noah didn't have time to think often (didn't want to think often, which is why he and Ronan only had occasional silences). 

"Turning something useless to something important seems pretty fun to me. It's like turning Parrish into a tree, that'd be very useful," Ronan teased, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a lazy smirk. 

Noah chuckled in reply, before pinching Ronan's leg lightly. Ronan loved challenges, and Adam Parrish was stubborn and slightly stuck up, he was easy to challenge. As was Blue, who probably loved challenges just as much as Ronan did. 

"You've got Quidditch practice in the morning," Noah said guilty, thinking about how much time they had spent on Ronan's bed doing nothing but talking and reading.  

Ronan loved his sleep, and Noah was guilty for taking that away from him. Ronan also loved not fainting on the Quidditch pitch due to exhaustion. 

"S'okay," Ronan told him, slapping his cheek lightly. 

"I'm going to go to bed," Noah announced, grabbing the jumble of books from beneath Ronan's bed (how did they get there?) and traveling to the bed besides Ronan's. 

Ronan huffed, his mouth clearly wanting to snap something, but Ronan was always good at controlling his tongue and harsh things only came from it when he was joking (and even then, they weren't harsh). 

"Night," Noah mumbled as he got snuggled into his own bed, knowing that Ronan was too moody to answer. 

* * *

 

Adam couldn't really remember how he got so close to a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, or two Hufflepuffs  or anyone for that matter. But he did, and while he was grateful for the friendships, he wasn't grateful for the 'help' they wanted to give him. 

"Just let me give you this one thing," Gansey protested, his arms crossing against his chest. Adam knew he was trying to be helpful, but really it was just getting on his nerves. 

"I don't even want to join my Quidditch team," Adam argued, and it was true. Every other Slytherin he had ever met was either rich, or a pure-blood and he was neither. 

"And even if I did, I wouldn't allow you to give me a broom," Adam continued, his rage building up as Gansey pressed a hand to his forehead as if Adam was a child throwing a tantrum.  

He was always taught by his mother to never take things from others, and always punished with a punch when he accepted a gift. He wasn't going to throw away his morals for some prissy Gryffindor who didn't know his place. If Gansey couldn't accept that, then he could just leave him in the corridor, he'll find Noah and Ronan some way or another. 

"Do you have to be difficult?" Gansey asked him, and Adam wonders how he can speak so professionally when he's only thirteen years of age. It makes Adam wonder if Gansey was made to read a dictionary for a hour before bed. 

And then it hits him, he's rich and probably owns a thousand brooms at home that never even see the light. This is nothing for him. But for Adam, it means everything. Even the prospect of magic, means the world to Adam who crushed every thought of magic out of his mind when 'Santa Claus' threw him a punch on Christmas Eve. 

"What are you two arguing about now?" Blue said, her voice erupting from the back of the corridor before he wriggled between the two of them and took each arm. 

"Adam's too stubborn to know what's best for him," Gansey told her, pettily. And immediately, it reminded Adam of Helen and her posh dresses and mouth full of fire: warm and fiesty. 

"Yes, getting seriously injured by a series of balls before falling off a broomstick onto the ground, is definitely good for me," Adam snarled, before calming at the sight of Noah and Ronan. 

They were both refreshing to be with, and refreshing to watch. Everything was truthful, without sneaky glances or wants/needs that they required from him. Everything was pretty much wrote in black on their foreheads. 

Blue and Gansey were amazing but complicated friends, and it's nice for Adam to take a break and relax. Ronan and Noah did nothing but relax, and take things easy (well, Ronan took things pretty hard but at least he didn't lie about being salty about it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they sound so much older then they are meant to be? also this Ronan and his curly black hair is gonna have to leave us, also Gansey probably did read dictionaries when he was younger

**Author's Note:**

> does anybody know the age of Ronan when his father died? (it was probably in the books but my minds gone blank)


End file.
